


Thou Shall Not Fall

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [32]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony, Blood Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Inspired by a Movie, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Love, Lust, M/M, Mild Blood, Tony Does What He Wants, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony has only ever met one other vampire that likes to have as muchfunas he does.





	Thou Shall Not Fall

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost Halloween and I love this time of year. So have a little ~drabble that was inspired by a Halloween movie. Kudos if you can pick the movie and the various references I weaved into the story. But I'll let you know at the end regardless. Enjoy!

There were two groups that ruled the nights of Santa Carla. 

They were the Aesir and the Avengers and they were immortal enemies. They spent half the week fighting each other and the other half snarling from the opposite side of the street when they spotted one another walking through the crowd.

They had a truce however, set down years ago by Odinson and Rogers; they weren't allowed to fight for three days of every week. Those were the days that each group needed to turn their attentions to the living populace of Santa Carla; they were the days reserved solely for the hunt.

And Tony was far less interested in fighting the Aesir. He was more interested in having _fun_.

The pier was full of young beauties; males and females who were full of laughter, alcohol and _life_. The pier was lit up by bright lights while amusement rides whirled and people gathered to while away their evenings. Tony was never more at home than when he was strolling among the humans and smirking at their oblivious, careless nature.

His eyes never _flared_ with such excitement than when he saw the only other vampire who understood what it was like to want to _play_.

Loki was leaning up against the wall of one of the buildings, drinking from a bottle and staring back at Tony with bright green eyes and a deadly smirk.

Tony just made his way over, casually dropping himself down on the wall beside the other vampire, the length of their bodies pressing together while Loki offered his drink and Tony accepted without hesitance, finishing the last of it before tossing it to the side, relishing in the smash of glass. The brunet shifted a little, looking at the taller man who was only grinning; a sharp tooth being briefly revealed and making excitement and _lust_ flood through Tony’s body.

"Shall we take a walk?" Loki asked, his eyes bright and blazing; flames that could destroy them both.

"Get something _better_ to drink?" Tony suggested dark and daring and only wanting to _burn_.

" _Oh yes_ ," Loki purred and Tony just licked his lips before pushing away from the wall.

They circled each other briefly, a playful prowl that didn't have any of the hostility it should show. They were meant to be immortal enemies, vampires who only stayed their fists and fangs under the constraints of a peace treaty decreed by the rulers of their clan. 

But they had never followed rules, never listened to sense, reason, or the warnings about _danger_. 

If they did, they would probably still be alive.

When they finished moving, they were close enough that, if they breathed, the only thing left to them would be each other's air. They smirked and Tony's hand came up to Loki's hair while the other vampire's hand cupped his cheek. Loki's nails dug in and Tony yanked a little too hard on those raven strands, but neither of them hissed or showed any hint of discomfort.

"Share the catch?" Tony suggested, licking his lips.

"Only with you," Loki whispered back, leaning in a dash closer, their mouths almost brushing – until he scratched his fingers deeper, drawing blood and making Tony flinch. Loki just laughed before a tongue swiped up one of the faint lines of trickling blood on the smaller man’s cheek. His lips lingered for a brief moment before he whispered near the other vampire's ear. "Let's play."

When he pulled away, Tony just laughed, but he didn't let him go, he harshly tugged the man down, gaining no resistance as their mouths came together in a fervent kiss. It had none of the heat of life, but every inch the grip of death; their tongues fought and their hands held the other painfully close. Tony made sure to bite Loki's lip, to lap briefly at the blood that welled before Loki broke away, his eyes burning with the same fire that Tony felt inside himself; the flame that only ever kindled in the other man's vibrant, delicious presence.

They didn't speak afterwards, just shifted and began walking further down the pier, staying side by side. They were pressed together; an intoxicating brush of the powerful and forbidden. Their bodies were thrumming with the thrill of the hunt, the thrill of the other vampire at their side. 

They did this every night the truce held. They had whispered and _forced_ the truce into existence; murmuring placating words to their leaders, talking about the good of the family, the maintaining of the human population. They had played their little leaders until they could gain their nights of mischief and of _fun_.

Together, they scanned the crowd with sharp eyes, sharing knowing glances and silent suggestions. They flirted and danced and played with the unknowing humans without ever straying far from the other vampire's darkly delighted gaze.

And they would pick someone, two humans even. They would drain their victims and they would flood with blood and lust and fuck each other; biting and scratching and _possessing_ as they claimed each other thoroughly. They would lick away the blood in the aftermath and drag each other close; whispering of the days where the truce and the town would bore them. When they would crave more - forever, _always_ \- and do away with their clans and families and start something new and entirely theirs.

But, they walked along the pier for now.

The lights blared with too many colours and attracted hundreds of loud and fluttering heartbeats. The vampires just looked at each other with manic grins and an obsessive intensity; weaving through the crowd that parted for them with innate fear and a cold chill.

The two of them just laughed into the night and whispered something wild and taunting to one another. Dreadfully entertained, delightfully pleased.

There was a very good reason that nights like these were the only time both vampires would even bother to come out at night.

**Author's Note:**

> I like vampire!Loki and vampire!Tony who are chaotic assholes with bright eyes intensely focused on each other, mmhmm.
> 
> And in case you didn't know this was veeeerry loosely inspired by "Lost Boys" - a movie that I have only seen once and years ago - but there was a song playing that referenced the movie and made my little plot bunny brain bounce off.
> 
> My original notes that I emailed to myself (from work, I might add) in September were: _"lost boys esk two vampires courting each other and daring each other and being in rival groups (gangs) and not giving a fuck and kissing on the pier/at the carnival."_
> 
> And yeah. This is what you got, lol. Hope you liked, and again, Happy Halloween/All Hallows Eve/Samhain*/The Socially Acceptable Month to be Ghoulish and Spooky ~~not that it's ever stopped me from doing it year round~~!
> 
> Thanks for reading :D
> 
> *Thank you HecatesKiss for telling me the Gaelic name for the season :D


End file.
